


A New Job

by Laeron_Inkheart



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Lions, Oral Sex, Sex Change, TG, Transformation, mental change, tgtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart
Summary: This was supposed to be an rp that I ended up running away with.First time writing furry stuff or even sex for that matter. I honestly just had a lot of fun writing these characters and I plan on bringing them back to continue the story. Anyways I would like some pointers so feel free to send any critique my way.





	A New Job

Me:  
Alright. Uh I'm a late thirties man down on his luck, I have short brown hair spiked in the front suggesting I wished I still had my youth. Pretty average build but with a bit of a beer belly I've gotten from not working for a year and a half. I'm wearing my slightly ripped jacket that I could never afford to replace and walking down the street from where my wife just kicked me out to go get a job.  
—————————

Digger:  
I'm an early thirties man who just got a bit too old for school. I have black hair in a conservative haircut. Tall and skinny with roughly zero fat. I wear a cheap business suit. A grey fedora. Mirror shades. I need a job. now that I am too old for any possible school  
  
—————————

Me:

  
While walking down the street I was looking down lost in thought, not paying attention to wear I was walking I bump into you.  
"Oh goodness sorry I didn't see you there"  
  
—————————

Digger:

  
"wanna charity job? they're advertising on The Internet. and local media" neither of us have any idea  
  
(what do we get transformed into? you decide)

  
—————————

Me:

  
"Yeah sure, I heard that it's supposed to tip really well."  
(Bimbo maid tf's?)

—————————

Digger:

 

  
we volunteer. we say yes on the computer. and we sign the paperwork  
(species? I'm thinking utterly submissive lionesses)  
  
—————————

Me:

  
As soon we finished signing the paper we step back.  
"So what no-"  
Suddenly a wall falls down dividing us  
"Shit what's going on here? I'll repo-"  
I'm cut off as I'm injected by a strange needle  
"Ow what was in that?"  
The effects are immediate as my brown hair lengthens and spreads across my body and takes a much lighter brown almost bordering on blonde. It carries a strange heat that forces me to take off my jacket  
" I feel warm"  
Already the brain is starting to slow which might be for the best considering what came next.  
As I looked at my newly fur covered hands my mind seemed to have two opposing thoughts, one that told me this is not normal and the other told me this is what I've always wanted. But before I could think on it too hard my beer gut sucked back into me and then was gone, no stretch marks no nothing.  
“Hey I'm thin again.”  
Both parts of my brain agreed with this new development. Then the heat returned to my chest, it burned and need to be grabbed, my hands obeyed and were rewarded by finding perky erected nipples.  
“What why am I-”  
Cut off once again as the fat sucked in from my beer gut came out again spilling into my hands. The button up shirt was no match for the flood of flesh and thus the shirt tore open revealing two fat orbs The size of small watermelons. The once broad chest that my wife loved to rest on was now bloated, covered in fur, and demanding to be played with.  
“My wife is gonna kill me.”  
I tried to fight it but the heat was all consuming and it felt so good to do what it wanted. I removed the shirt and fell to my knees as I played with my newly released breasts.  
While moaning and playing my face changed too. Nose moving forward and bones reshaping to match the horny feline I was becoming. After my face was finished a tail slowly stretched out of my spine, it all felt so good I didn't even notice that my voice was much higher pitched but somehow sounded needy.  
At this point I was at the verge of cumming but I needed something else. A thought came into my head with a simple solution. You need cock.  
“But I already h-”  
Now the situation sets in. Covered in fur, look like a cat, completely naked, needing to be touched, and a pair of breasts that will cause nothing but back problems. The only thing I have left is my dick.  
You silly bimbo, dick is supposed to go in you.  
“Wha, no that's not…”  
But I'll feel so much better when it's inside.  
“Are you sure?”  
Just be a good girl and I'll show you.  
“I'm a good girl.”  
I continue to pleasure the heat as I feel my penis slowly, too slowly sink into newly forming folds. As soon as the clit appears it too demanded attention, and I obey. I've become a puddle on the ground, feverishly playing with any part of my body that cried for attention. But when my organs finalized their own female transformation that was when my body was allowed to cum.  
Letting out a loud roar that shattered any remaining male thoughts in my brain my thoughts and body were finally free from the heat and able to collapse. Turning my head back to the wall I saw myself in the reflection of a mirror that was attached to the descended wall. I saw looking back a very contented female lion. I break into a smile and start wagging my tail.  
“I'm a good girl.”  
—————————

Digger:  
  
What happens to me? I instantly submit. I accept my new identity

—————————

Me:

  
(did you want me to write your side too?)

—————————

Digger:

  
(Yes please. You are a good writer)  
  
I am thinking I instantly submit. And accept my new identity. Zero resistance. Not even on the level of a single eye twitch  
  
—————————

Me:

  
As soon we finished signing the paper we step back.  
"So what no-"  
Suddenly a wall falls down dividing you from your new friend.  
You can hear his voice on the other side of the wall, it's muffled but you can still make out a few words.  
"Ow what was....." was all you could make out.  
Your thoughts run wild.  
Shit something is wrong he needs my help!  
Panic sets in as you try banging on the wall in some small effort to help.  
The sounds of your friends soft moans joining the sound of frantic bashing when a sudden prick flushes you of all emotion.  
There was a needle sticking out of the wall, and you just punched it.  
As you look at your hand start to bead blood there was no panic, no fear, not even anger. There was just a new found set of instincts that immediately took over.  
Lick the wound, it'll heal faster.  
So you lick, and as you do the feeling of smooth skin turns into prickly short fur.  
Lick the fur it must be clean.  
So you resume licking, again not asking any questions or even seeming to fight with the panic that you had mere moments before. The fur is now longer and feels very soft.  
Rub the fur it will feel good.  
You continue to obey the thoughts coming into your head. After rubbing your other hand on the fur it seems to spread, now both of your hands have fur and feel warm.  
You don't even wait for the next thought.  
Already your discarded clothing piles around you, you know that the lioness you are destined to become has no need for boring male clothing. You rub frantically trying to get rid of all the boring human skin, you need to be beautiful in only a way a lioness can be. Soon you are completely covered in fur but it's not enough, you need more. Instead of waiting for the needle to change you more you continue to take matters into your own paws. You spy the mirror attached to the wall and use it to make your changes. Molding your face like clay is simple and soon you have the perfect face, next you take what extra fat you can and shift it to your breasts. Your breasts aren't as large as you wanted but you know it'll be enough to drive the men crazy. Next is the tail, at this point there was a little nub forming suggesting the needle was trying to catch up to you but it wasn't fast enough to escape this hunter. Pulling on it to encourage the growth wasn't the best thought through plans as it proved painful but it was so worth it as you watched it swish in the mirror.  
The only thing left was the family jewel. Your manhood stands fully erect, as if defiant to the changes. You stop for a single moment but hearing the loud female noise coming from the other side of the wall all but confirms your conquest on this body.  
"How cute." you say in a seductive tone with a voice your hearing for the first time. It's sounds perfect, just like the rest of you. It's time for your manhood to join the rest of you.  
Sitting on the ground you get to work, skilled fingers that seem to have done this before lead you on to the edge of passion. However it's not enough as it still can't give you the pleasure you need.  
"I will be beautiful!" you rub your paw against your penis, trying to force it to change. Soon it gives up under your assault and your fingers suddenly plunge into a newly formed slit, forming your insides as you start exploring the warm walls inside of you.  
With one hand inside the other hand supports the head as you thrust your fingers into yourself.  
"Yes I need this!" your cry of passion changing your mind. Where before you wanted to be the most beautiful and powerful lioness now you just crave this feeling. Having your sex used is the only thing you want in life now.  
You hear a loud roar come from the wall and you know it's your time too, you double your efforts to cum, using both hands to play, one hand playing with the clit and one fingering your slutty pussy. You know there's no going back, no more boring life, no more wimpy nerd, only sexy lions, only cock filled-  
Before you can finish that thought your body freezes. In the throws of your first silent orgasm you hear a very soft voice  
"I'm a good girl."  
Your eyes flutter as you slump to the ground. Juice soaked paws are still touching your breast as you catch your breath.  
A good girl? No you weren't quite that. A little too eager for this your mind was thrown all out of wack. You're not a good girl.  
"I'm a...naughty girl."  
—————————

Digger:

More  
  
—————————

Me:

Both lioness now laying on the cold floor, enjoying the aftermath of their first female orgasm. Both are studying themselves in the mirror attached to the wall and if they could see each other they almost wouldn't need the mirror, only slight differences separated them now. The first one to change had larger breasts, they stopped growing at a hefty J cups that rose and fell with each shallow breath. The second one to change was taller and a little thinner but the most noticeable difference was her much perkier C cups.

Both of them content with just admiring themselves in the mirror while they toyed at their sex, not even worrying about what come next. They don't know how long they were there for before a loud clunk sound startled both of them. The larger chested lioness remained laying down while the taller lioness sat upright. The wall slowly started to raise off the ground, slowly ascending back into the ceiling from once it came. Both of the newly transformed girls locked eyes as the wall revealed the current state they were both in. They remained silent after the wall made it's last loud clunk sound to let them know it was done working. The shorter lioness had nothing to say, she was surprised, confused, tired, a little horny, and speechless. The taller lioness was immediately jealous, she was supposed to be the most beautiful woman in the world and this bimbo laying in front of her had a bigger rack then her. Jealousy turned into planning, it's fine if she doesn't have the biggest rack if she controls the bigger rack.

“Oh what a tasty treat for me~” the taller lioness cooed at the still dazed bimbo.

Crawling over on all fours making sure to swish her tail with every move, ready to strike in case she ran. She knew that her prey was tired and shouldn't be much of a fight, yes she was going to enjoy this game.

The shorter lioness had a little moment of panic as the other lioness got close enough to touch her.

“What are you doing?” a twinkle of fear in her eyes as the taller lioness lowered her mouth to her nipple.

The taller lioness knew that she’d already won.

“Oh just getting a drink.” she seductively said as she took a nipple in her mouth and with her hand grabbed her true mark. The vagina of a newly transformed bimbo.

The shorter lioness was helpless.

“Ah! Don't stop!” the shorter lioness begged as she moved her hips in rhythm with the fingers inside of her, it felt so much better than when she did it just moments ago.

Suddenly the pleasure stopped as the taller lioness pulled her fingers out and stopped sucking on her nipples.

“Oh I'm sorry I didn't quite hear that.” she had a smirk on her face as she looked at the desperate lioness laying in front of her.

The shorter lioness needed the release she was so close to paradise.

“Please play with me.” she rubbed her legs together trying to keep the feeling that she just felt. “I need it.”

The taller lioness lowered her face until it was right above the other's face.

“And I need an obedient bimbo to do anything I want.” her cheeks also burning, betraying her stern look and showing that she was enjoying this more than she wanted to.

The shorter lioness knew the answer.

“I'm a bimbo please use me! I'll do anything you need! Just please I need this.”

The taller lioness couldn't stand the groveling.

“Stop complaining and get to work.” She jumped forward and shoved her new assistants face into her thighs. She needed some attention too.

The shorter lioness quickly clued into what she needed to do and started eating out her mistress. The lioness tongue providing more length than the human tongue found the rhythm that was needed to make her mistress purr with delight. Her own sex still demanded attention and luckily for her she had two hands free to play with her folds again.

The taller lioness couldn't believe this worked so well or how good this felt.

“Yeah that's it be a good slut and make me cum.” she pinched her own nipples as the shorter lioness gasped for air.

“Yes mistress cum on my whore face.” she tasted nicer than she imagined and being down where the scent was the strongest was driving her wild, she feverishly rubbed her own sex trying to cum again.

The taller lioness thought for a moment. Mistress may be a nice title but she was past that, she was on the verge of climax and needed to let this slut know that she owned her.

“Don't call me mistress-ah.” she was too close, barely able to talk. The sensation of the rough feline tongue rubbing her clit and then her wall, soaked in her own juices. All of it was too much for her to hold out any longer. The taller lioness grabbed the fur on the back of the shorter lionesses head and squeezed her legs together as she came.

“Call me your queen!” the taller lioness screamed at the height of her climax. She wanted to enjoy the afterglow of her conquest but there was a slight problem. The stupid bimbo under her was still eating her out, and only increased in ferocity after being smothered by thighs.

“Ah! What ar-ah! Stop that you’re supposed to stop af-HHHH! OH GODS!”

She couldn't stop another orgasm from coming. Her body shook and her tail shot out straight as she lost control of the situation.

The shorter lioness was on the verge of her own climax but she needed just a bit more time. Soft thighs squeezed her face and the tasty juices with the thick scent drove her mad. She bucked her hips as her hands played with her own needy sex, nearing her own conquest as she ignored her queens cries for rest.

The taller lioness came again, at this point her mind shut off as if the shorter lioness ate her brain through her vagina. She was just trying to not fall over and could only gasp and coo as her mind was turned to mush.

The shorter lioness edged into her own climax, throwing up her hips as she came. Blowing hot breathes into her queen's vagina she collapsed back into a familiar position as the taller lioness fell forward and landed on her tits.

“Why?” the taller lioness whimpered as she realised that her plan somehow didn't work.

The shorter lioness replied.

“I'm sorry my queen I just need it so bad.”

The taller lioness couldn't help but start wagging her tail.

“My queen? You really mean it?”

The shorter lioness got on all fours and crawled on top of the taller lioness, letting her breasts press into her queens back.

“Of course.” The shorter lioness cooed. “I’d do anything for you.”

  
—————————  
Digger:  
  
what about our master?

—————————

Me:

Before they could get carried away again the sound of a door opening reminded them that they were in fact still in a building where people worked.

Standing in the doorway was a fox, his fur was a almost a dirty blonde, his ears were large and stood up on both sides of his head, he wore glasses that were so thick and scratched that you couldn't see his eyes, he wore a lab coat that covered most of his blue sweater vest that was tucked into dark brown dress pants, his black combat boots were the only thing out of place. He held the door open with one hand and held a clipboard with the other. There was an awkward silence as if he forgot what he came in the room for.

“Oh right! You two must be the new employees!” he started flipping through the clipboard trying to find something and started walking towards the two lionesses.

The shorter lioness had a lot of questions about what just happened and why but all she said was.

“Umm, who are you?” her face curled up as she failed to ask more important questions. Like why she was now a busty lioness.

The fox stopped mid stride and started to blush, as if he just noticed they were both naked.

“Oh! Yes! Local fennec fox William at your service.” he made a quick bow towards the two ladies. Adjusting his glasses he continued. “I know you two must have many questions but we really need to hurry up this process if we are going to meet the demands of your contracts.”

This time the taller lioness asked the question.

“Contracts?” she tried to sit up but was pinned by the heavy breasts on top of her.

William pulled out one of the contracts and showed it to the taller lioness. “Shawn was it? Yes the contract you signed to join us, now I realise that the name Shawn doesn't fit anymore. Once you meet the hr department they'll take care of any legal documentation to reflect your recent *ahem* changes. Unfortunately you need to book an hr appointment at least a week in advance, we normally make people wait to join until after they meet with hr but you too asked to join a field that is in desperate need for workers. I can issue temporary id with a chosen name until hr can finalize it.” he handed the contract and a pen to the taller lioness.

The taller lioness glanced at it before smirking as she penned in her chosen name.

“You know cutie you can call me Queen.” she winked at William as she handed the pen back.

The shorter lioness was still a little behind in the conversation.

“Wait what job field did we join?!” she asked, wondering what job has such specific physical requirements.

William adjusted his glasses again as he looked for the other contract.

“Well you were very specific with what you wanted.” he found the other contract and read from it. “A clean work environment with steady hours, hands on work loads, friendly clients, loose dress codes, and healthy tips/commission pay opportunities.”

The shorter lioness was just more confused.

“But what job are we doing?” annoyed by the wordy answer she got.

Williams face lit up with delight.

“Why erotic house cleaners!” he seemed very proud with himself. This time Queen was annoyed.

“Oh no I am not cleaning up other people's messes!” her stern look returning. William stepped back for a moment before setting down the clipboard and began fumbling with his belt.

“Suppose we should do a quick quality test and make sure the formula worked properly.” his belt was stuck, must have got caught on the sweater vest again.

Queens anger bubbled over.

“Hey what the hell are youuuuu.” she lost her train of thought as William dropped his pants revealing a well endowed normal male human penis.

You could see Williams pride in his face and in his junk.

“Being head of quality control means I need to make sure the bulk of out clientele will be satisfied with their contribution to our organization.” Queen was no longer pinned, she used all her strength to buck the shorter lioness off her back and started to crawl over to William.

“Oh your a big boy~” she cooed and took in the scent of Williams musk. She gave the underside of the shaft and lick just to get a taste. It was a mix of sweat and vanilla? She wasn't expecting that. She turned to inform her new friend about her discovery.

“Hey you gotta try this dick! Hello?”

The shorter lioness was knocked out cold after hitting her head against the floor when queen bucked her off of herself suddenly. William just started running his hand through Queens hair.

“Don't worry I'm sure it's not a concussion, besides don't you have more urgent matters?” he pulled her head closer against his pelvis.

She had mixed feelings about the idea of ditching her girlfriend just to suck dick but at the same time it was worth not having to share this with her.

“I suppose your right.” she gave the head a quick kiss. “And what's your name?” she brought her hand up to fondle his balls while she took another lick of Williams shaft. William just blushed and adjusted his glasses again.

“Haha I suppose you could call him below average. Your field of work has much larger demands that need to be met.” Queen was shocked, but she also needed to see if she could handle the workload.

“Well I suppose it's time to break for lunch.” she began to deep throat Williams cock. She could feel his veins on her tongue as it past through her mouth and had to start working it's way down her throat. William just pulled out a notepad and started writing notes.

“Feisty spirit that can't resist sexual advances, an eagerness for promotion, willing to make sexual puns.” Queen wanted to argue about the puns but she was a little busy. Her throat being stretched as William slowly slid his cock down further down. By the end of it William had stopped where her adam's apple would have been. William added another note.

“Lack of gag reflex.” but can she handle the stress test? William suddenly grabbed the back of her head and began to use her face as a personal fuck toy. Queen was surprised, she started to protest. William gave her simple instructions.

“If you need me to stop just slap my leg and I'll stop.” queen raised her hand about to strike. Before she did she took a deep breath through her nose and got lost in his musk once again. William stopped but still had his cock inside queens muzzle waiting to get slapped. Then queen moved her head back and continued the face fucking on her terms. She moved her hand gently onto Williams ass cheek and gave it a firm squeeze. She lived to be used like this. The smell and the taste was all she needed to continue. William started to moan as he could feel himself get close.

“If you keep doing this I'm gonna cum.” queen pulled his cock out of her muzzle and started to stroke it with her paws.

“Do it cutie, you've been a good boy.” William just continued to gasp and moan as his pleasure built.

“Yeah here it comes.” Queen opened her muzzle awaiting for her prize. And sure enough soon William let out a cute moan as his semen shot out and into Queens waiting mouth. It was really salty, but had the same hint of vanilla that his manhood shared. She swallowed her treat before asking her question.

“So how was my performance review?” she winked as she continued to stroke Williams shaft.

William took a deep breath and made one more note.

“Not willing to share with coworkers.” Queen was not happy with that one.

“What gives? Didn't I give you everything you wanted?” William backed away and pulled up his pants.

“Well sadly we’re out of time and testing equipment for your friend over there.” he gestured to the shorter lioness as he fumbled with the belt again. “Can you give me a hand with her? I got to get you two in your uniforms and drop you off at your new work locations.” Queen went over and checked her friend. She seemed fine, no bumps and she was snoring. She must have just taken a nap after landing on her back.

“You lazy slut.” Queen said as she slapped her friends larger tits.

“Ohh just like that.” the shorter lioness muttered while sleeping. Queen just rolled her eyes.

“Unbelievable.” was all she could said before William came back carrying two bags.

“I found them!” he put the bags down and pulled out queens new “uniform”. Her stern look returned.

“Really? Are you fucking kidding me?” William just blushed and adjusted his glasses again.

“It's in the contract.” Queen just crossed her arms.

“Of course it is.” she sighed. “Well you better get over here, we'll need all hands on deck to fit these boobs into that.” William rushed over to help.

“Right away.” he loved this job.

______________

 

Me:

Queen tugged at her skirt, the latex outfit she was given to wear did nothing to hide her ass and just pulled on her fur in some parts.

“Can't believe that nerd just dropped me off here and drove away with my bimbo.” turns out that doesn't share well note was enough to send them to different locations. At least William left her some instructions before he left.

“So the client works from home so he doesn't have enough time to clean, should be easy because he said that he just needed help cleaning the guest room. The back door is unlocked but he also said that he will be home in case you need help.” squeaking sounded as queen crossed her latex covered arms, she tried to remember the next part. “Also he's single so he might ask for some extra help.” right so some loser that works in his basement is going to grope her? Fantastic first day on the job. She made her way in fine without bumping into the client and found the only room in the house that wasn't locked so either this is the guest room or this guy is wasting her time. Latex squeaked again as she moved around the room. She stopped at a mirror and looked at the outfit again. It was like a one piece swimsuit with long arm gloves that went up to her elbows and latex thigh highs. She didn't like being covered so much. In fact she didn't like this job at all.  Where was she supposed to start? And it's starting to get late so how is she getting home? Can she even go home? On top of it all she could remember that she hated this guys name but couldn't remember what it was. A sudden voice from behind her broke her concentration.

“Are you the new maid or a piece of candy to unwrap?” Queen spun around at the sound of the deep rumbling voice. Leaning on the door frame was a wolf that could barely fit in his own home. His black fur and red eyes matching the black and red suit he was wearing. Light brown dress pants did little to hide the bulge that gave queen a honest guess at what he was packing. She was impressed. He caught her staring at it.

“You know.” he walked over to her, towering above her at least a foot. “If you want the goods.” he put one hand under her chin and tilted her head as he moved his own muzzle close. “I'm going to need your name, sweet cheeks.” he moved his muzzle lower and licked her neck.

Queens body was electric, her breath was heavy, she could feel her nipples hardening against the tight latex. As excited as her body was she knew that she had to stand her ground. She put a paw behind his head and stroke his fur, at the same time she moved her head so her muzzle was right next to his ear.

“The name's Queen, sugar.” she was suddenly lifted into the air. Latex squeaked as strong arms wrapped themselves around her. “Ouff this didn't go so well.” Queen once again found her plans foiled. While she expected to be taken by the bulky wolf she found herself placed back on her feet as the wolf took a step back. She looked at his face prepared to see it twisted into a lust crazed face but instead he was full of glee. His laugh was just as rich as his normal speech.

“Queen huh? That's funny.” Queen was cut by his words.

“Well mister tall, dark, and jackass what's your name?” she covered her mouth after the words left them. Asshole or not he is still paying her. The gleeful face twisted into the lust driven look she expected. With a smirk on his face and lust in his eyes he reached out his hand.

“Andrew King, owner of Web design Kings dot com.”Queen just looked at him with a mixed look of fear and arousal, one thought running in her mind.

I've made a mistake.

The two stood there in silence for a few heart beats before Andrew broke the tension.

“Well, if you really intend to leave your client in the cold I can return to my conference call with your employer.” Queen felt her heart sank, she was trapped. She had no idea how to spin this one in her favor. She had to shake his hand, but that was a trap right? Was he bluffing about the call? Was she getting turned on? The last thought made her realise that she had been rubbing her own sex through the latex, the rhythmic squeaking stopped as she removed her paw from her needy lips. Andrew's smile grew wider. She was beat, might as well see where this goes. She stepped forward, not noticing that the hand she reached out was the same one that just played with her folds.

“Sorry about that Andrew.” Before she could grab his hand he grabbed her arm and pulled her in close.

So it was a trap.

Queen was helpless as the much larger wolf grabbed her ass and licked her neck again. Andrew pulled on her latex underwear, turning it into as thong as her ass made the fabric disappear. A wet moan escaped her as the fabric also dug into her sex, rubbing her clit just enough to send a warm wave of pleasure. If she's been beaten she might as well make sure she enjoys it. Queen moved her paw over Andrews nipple and teased it through the fabric.

“Is that all you got?” Queen managed to say between the moans. Andrew pulled her juice soaked paw to his muzzle and took a deep breath.

“Hmmmm” Andrews low voice rumbled. “I love a good hunt.” Queen was excited as Andrew lifted her again. He walked further into the room before dropping her. Instead of being placed on the floor Queen found herself landing on her back on a soft bed. So this is where the magic was going to happen.

“My my, aren't we an eager boy?” Queen could do nothing but lead him on. Andrew put his front paws on the bed and eclipsed the light from the ceiling. Queen was already playing with her pussy making sure she was wet, she was the one that was eager.

“Stupid latex is in the way.” Queen was wondering how she could get this outfit off without the latex pulling on her fur.

“I can help with that.” Andrew smiled as he used a single claw to rip the latex dress down the middle. “Never know when these come in handy.” Queen was just getting more turned on as nothing could seem to stop Andrew's advance. Eyeing the bulge that had only gotten bigger queen knew another time the claw would help. Andrew stopped that thought.

“I don't think so, these are designer.” he stood up and queen sat up on the bed. “Just a moment.” And like promised the pants came crashing down. Queen had to take a deep breath as her heart skipped a beat. In front of her was the longest, thickest, and reddest wolf cock she had ever seen.

“Oh no.” she whispered as she tried no to fall in love at the mere sight of it. Andrew seemed cut by her words.

“Oh, uh.” he rubbed the back of his head. “Well I thought this is where we going with this.” Queen just continued to stare. Andrew started to pull his pants back up. “No worries I'll just-” Queen shot out her hand.

“STOP!” she didn't mean to yell. Andrew just looked at her puzzled. Queen knew if she wanted to enjoy this defeat she would have to surrender fully to the hunk of a wolf. She slowly laid back down on the bed and lifted her legs into the air, giving Andrew a full view of her wanting sex.

“Please Andrew, take me.”Queen was left in that position for longer than she thought. Before she could give up a naked Andrew climbed on top of her.

“Please, call me King.” His naughty smile creeped back onto his face as he awaited a response.

 _Ugh. Are you kidding me?._ Queen couldn't help but feel annoyed. Again King has beaten her, even her name wasn't safe from King’s conquest. But she knew what she wanted as she wrapped her legs around King's waist.

“Please my King, Your Queen needs you.” She had to admit the irony was delicious, queen thought for a moment if his cock also had a hint of vanilla. King had one more thing to say as he adjusted his cock getting it ready.

“Just remember, you asked for that.” And with that he plunged into her needy sex. Queen cried out in pleasure. It was to big but it felt good. Her legs let go of King as she tried to buck against her lover. Her tongue lolled out of her muzzle as her mind couldn't keep up with the pleasure. That was when she felt it, he was getting bigger. She tried to warn King that this would hurt her.

“AH! Hmmm, AHAhhhhh! OooAAaaaa.” was all she could say. She grabbed her own head as it felt like her insides were being pushed out of the way. King just kept pumping.

“I love this.” he continues to thrust into the howling lioness.

“I love you!” Queen managed to spit out before she roared. Her first orgasm of many with King. King smiled as he continued, seemed like her employers finally sent someone who could handle his unique workload. He was enjoying himself as well, he enjoyed the game she played earlier and she was a good fuck too. Maybe someday he would make her his queen.

“Are you ready?” he could feel himself get close to cumming. He wondered if she could even hear him anymore. Queen wrapped her legs around king again.

“Give it to me you beast!” she gasped again as he increased his speed. “OoooOooooo cum in me! Make me your sullLLaAAATT!” she roared as she came again, she lost count at this point. King’s cock was soaked in her juices and the bed was ruined. King grunted as his cock began to knot within queens stretched sex.

“Here it comes!” both animals roared in sync. Kings hot cum splashing her walls and filling her. Her stomach slowly rising as the cum just kept coming.

“OOOooooaaaa what have you done?” her eyes were heavy, she needed to sleep but she was alarmed by her stomach. When it stopped swelling it looked like queen had eaten a small cafe out business. King just kissed her neck as he waiting for his knot to subside.

“Just welcomed you to the estate.” he was impressed that she was still awake. Queen just weakly replied.

“Thank you siiiiiiiirr.” Queen came again on King's cock. Her belly moving the most as her abs contracted from the pleasure. Queens eyes fluttered as her head hit the bed. Her last thought before she passed out she would never say out loud.

_I'm a good girl._

Once king was able to he pulled out of Queen. A flood of cum being pushed out of her as he left. King thought to himself as he looked at his new assistant.

_I may have overdone it._

Someone was going to have to clean this mess, well King did just hire a new maid. Yeah she can take care of it after she cleans herself up. Covering himself with just a towel he went downstairs and returned to his conference call that he put on hold. At this point only one person was still in the call, the only one he wanted to talk to.

“William my friend, you really know how to seal a deal.” the fennec fox adjusted his glasses as he waved at king.

“So everything is to your liking?” king just smiled and clicked on his email titled “invoice”.

“Yes can look forward to a healthy contribution in the morning.” he might even add a tip. “We here at Web Design Kings believe in bringing real...change to our communities and will help those who are looking for new career paths.” William was getting mad at the puns. Not because they were bad, but because he didn't think of them. William just sighed, everything was a game with Mr. King and he will continue until he wins.

“Fuck you Andrew.” William ended the call, leaving King in an empty call. His smile grew as he crossed his arms behind his head.

“I wonder when my queen will be ready for round two?”

 

________________

 

Mark woke up to a splitting headache. Luckily the room was dark and the covers were soft. He was about to drift back to sleep when an unsettling thought crossed his mind.

_Where am I?_

Not having an answer to his question he figured he should go and figure that out. But these weighted blankets were just so nice.

Wait that's not right, he doesn't own a weighted blanket. Sitting up quickly he felt the weight of his chest follow him up. Giant j cups jiggled by the sudden movement. He moved his hand to grab them when the loud squeak of rubber latex rubbing together broke him out of his sleep induced stupor. Mark tried to get on his feet but his body had a new center of gravity and he found himself face first on the floor with his ass in the air. He stayed there and waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark room. Finding his way to his feet was weird, this definitely was not a normal day. He had boobs and a quick experiment confirmed he was now a she. She started to remember the events that took place. She needed a mirror. Stumbling out of the room proved insightful. Right outside the room there was a hallway mirror. Getting a good look at herself confirmed her fears and more.

Yes she was a lioness, a busty lioness that was too big for her top. Her latex outfit was ridiculous, latex thigh high wrapped under her paws and stopped just shy of her waist, her forearms also covered in latex, meanwhile she could tell her top was supposed to be a one piece but the chest area was cut out, allowing her hefty flesh wobble freely. She grabbed one with her paw and couldn't help but feel a familiar excitement start to burn in her nether regions. A voice snapped her out of it.

“Oh my didn't you just turn out great.” the lioness turned to the sound, what she saw shook her. Sitting in a chair at the other side of a family room was a woman with her legs crossed. She was in her early forties with a streak of grey in her shoulder length hair. She wore a red nighty that was just see through enough to see her naked body. She held a glass of wine in one hand and a phone in the other. The lioness was more surprised with the woman's change than her own.

“Joanne?” the lioness could still recognize her old wife.

Joanne just smiled as she downed the rest of her wine.

“Hello there Mark.” Joanne put down the empty glass and picked up an id card. “Or should I call you Katy Purry?” The lioness blushed, was that really her name now? Joanne put the card back down and sat on the edge of her chair. “It's a cute name for sure but I'm more interested in that cute body you didn't have this morning.” Joanne reached out both her arms and started grabbing her hands in the air. “Mama wants to see her kitty.” Katy sheepishly walked towards her old wife. This was so embarrassing for her. Joanne was the last person she wanted to see her new body, but she also had to admit she hasn't seen her wife this excited in at least a year. Joanne was a little to eager with Katy’s heavy bosom.

“Hey that's to rough.” Katy tried to protest.

Joanne just continued to dig her hands into Katy's massive tits. “Oh I think you like it rough.” Joanne gave Katy’s tits one last squeeze before she laid back into her chair, she moved her legs to expose her sex. “But I know for a fact that you've finally found a use for that mouth of yours.” Joanne was looking forward to this moment. But Katy was confused about all of this. Her body moved on it's own into position to eat out her former wife.

“Why do you know so much about this?” Joanne just put her hand on Katy’s head and forced her face into her awaiting sex.

“Yeah that's right. Ohhhh just like that!” Katy's tongue got to work pleasing Joanne. “Ooooo this is way better than that video Will sent me.” Katy stopped what she was doing.

“William sent you a video?” Katy was surprised to learn that he would think to inform Joanne.

“Oh he sent me the whole thing. I saw everything from you signing papers to that fox trying to stuff those tits in latex.” Joanne stroke the fur of her once husband, despite all the changes she still found herself in love with her soulmate. “I know it’s the wine talking but I would marry you all over again, so please?” Joanne moved her hips closer to Katy’s muzzle. Katy continued her duty.

“Yes mistress.” Katy hasn’t had the chance to think about the two of them together since all of this started but it seemed Joanne was making the choice for her. Joanne grabbed her fur as her tongue reached deeper into Joanne’s quivering sex.

“Oh God’s just like that!” Joanne started pinching her nipple as she neared her first real orgasm in at least four months.

“Eat my pussy you good little slut!” Joanne bucked her hips and squeezed her legs together. Forcing Katy to lap up all of Joanna’s juices as she came with Katy's tongue inside her. Katy was starting to get used to being used.

“Is mistress pleased?” she kissed Joanne’s thighs. Joanne just smiled as she stroke Katy's fur.

“Please call me your wife.” Katy couldn’t help but wag her tail.

“You really still love me?” Katy put her paws on her wife thighs.

“Of course silly, till death do us part.” Joanne laughed suggesting she had a fair share of wine. She leaned over and gave her wife a hot kiss.

“hmmm, tastes like your ready for my surprise.” Joanne thought about what she just said. “Oh right, my juices.” Joanne's face burned red as she embarrassed herself. “Uh could you turn around for a moment?” Katy did as she was told, kneeling on the floor with her paws in her lap. Katy was still on the emotional high of still having a wife. Suddenly Joanne pushed the busty lioness to the floor, luckily she caught herself.

“Joanne?” Katy managed to turn her head just enough to see her wife finish adjusting a strap on. “uh what are you doing?” Not really offering any resistance Joanne just continued on.

“Well it seems to me you haven’t been able to enjoy the best part of womanhood. What kind of wife would I be if I didn’t fuck you silly?” Joanne's face was red from a mix of wine and lust. She fumbled with the latex, moving it out of the way just enough to slip the strap on in.

Katy was in heaven. The strange sensation of her insides stretching was unfamiliar but felt like she needed more.

“Oh it feels so good.” Katy let out a wet moan as Joanne gave her wife’s furry butt a slap.

“You like it? Good because I’m going to be doing this a lot from now on.” Joanne just smiled, her wife really was a treat. Katy's arms grew weak. The pleasure proved to much as she found herself landing on her breasts. Joanne pulled Katy’s hips up and started pounding deeper into her wife’s pussy. All Katy could do was moan.

“Huuhhhhnnnn.” Katy felt like she was going to faint.

Suddenly the phone rang.

Joanne stopped pounding Katy to answer it.

“Hey it’s kind of a bad time.” Katy took the chance to get her breath back as Joanne talked. “Oh hi William! Yes she woke up.” Katy had to admit William had excellent timing. A cell phone was shoved into her face.

“it’s for you!” Joanne chimed as she handed the phone to her wife.

“Hi William.” Katy answered. William's voice came through the speaker.

“Hi Katy, sorry about the name I was rushed for time.” Katy sighed.

“It’s fine, my wife seems to like it.” Almost on queue Joanne started thrusting again inside Katy. “Ah? Joanne I’m on the phooOOOne.” Joanne started pounding deeper into her. William just continued to talk.

“So that’s not the only thing she likes? Good good.”  Katy could do nothing but pant into the phone, she was so close to cumming. “I just wanted to do a quick follow up, just a few questions.” Katy moaned again as Joanne gave her ass a slap. “You’ve had no allergic reaction since the changes?” Katy didn’t have time for this.

“NnnnoO!” She needed less talking and more pounding. William never the less continued.

“Will you be continuing to live at your current residence?” Katy answered more to her wife than to William.

“Ye-Ah Fuck Yes!” She was about to come on her wife’s plastic cock. William persisted in interrupting her orgasm.

“Ok last question until you can meet with hr, are you and Joanne keeping your marital status?” Katy couldn’t hold it anymore.

“YESSSS!” She roared as she came. William was satisfied with her answer.

“Ok thank you, could you put your wife back on the line?” Katy passed the phone back to Joanne and then collapsed on the floor into a hot mess as Joanne just continued to thrust into her. Through her own moans she could hear her wife finish the call.

“Oh yes don’t worry about that.” Joanne laughed. “Yes if police ask our organization was more than helpful.” Joanne slapped Katy’s ass again. “Yes after my dear husband disappeared the company maid really helped me return to a normal life. Is that good enough for you William?” Joanne looked at her wife and was very happy. “Thank you very much William. I’ll see you next week.” Joanne tossed the phone away and pulled Katy’s hips up. “Looks like I got the week off from work, I hope you're ready for our second honeymoon. Katy purred, this was going to be a very good job.

 

 

William put down his phone and readjusted his glasses. Seems like both “clients” were satisfied. William slumped back in his chair. Today was a very busy day but he got another sponsor and got to keep one of his top employees. It was getting late and he had a nice bath waiting for him at home, he just had to make one final call. He sat back up and pressed the buzzer on his desk.

“Hey Josh, can you let Mrs. Castle know that Joanne won’t be in for the rest of the week, compassionate leave.” There was a long silence and William worried he'd have to repeat himself. Then the buzzer sounded.

“Sure thing boss. Should I send some flowers and a card?” that Josh, always thinking ahead.

“No thanks, I’ll make a house call.” William never did get to do his quality test with Katy. Josh chimed back in.

“Yes Boss, I’ve cancelled your 9 and delayed your 10 o'clock, will that give you enough time?” Josh was always so thoughtful.

“Yes thank you Josh, I’m also heading out for the night so I’ll see you tomorrow. Over and out.” William hanged up his lab coat and fixed his sleeves. Standing alone in his office William took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, dark red eyes looked at the doorway. Yes a house call was in order.


End file.
